Difficult Love
by your-wonder-land
Summary: What happens when you pretend to date someone you love? I don't know. Ask Gabriella Montez in 'Difficult Love' R&R TxG


**New story, might be on HIATUS.**

**I might delete it though, but enjoy anyway!**

"This is it Bolton, walk up to her and plant a big one!" Troy was near sweating and Chad's prep talk wasn't exactly helping him, "Grab her waist and kiss her. Yeah, and ask her out, and yeah," Troy started breathing deeply in and out; he was absolutely petrified at the girl in front of him. Troy's been in love with her since freshman year, it's now senior year and there's nothing stopping him, he was unstoppable. He was-

"Hey Troy," the girl giggled. Troy quickly stiffened and stuttered,

"H-hey Amy," Troy attempted to act cool by leaning on a locker with an arm, well, let's say he missed by a few feet, "Whoa!" He fell face first in the floor; the halls erupted with laughter as Troy's face flushed in embarrassment.

"Troy," cried Amy, trying to hold back her own laughter, "You okay?"

Troy's expression immediately changed to anger, towards himself, _"Damn it"_ He brushed himself off, glaring at the group beside them, laughing, they quieted down a bit, scurrying away, "I'm fine." At the corner of Troy's eye, he saw Chad ushering him to ask her out, "Amy, I was wondering, maybe we could go to the movies…?"

Amy nodded happily, "Sure! I'd love that!" She pecked Troy's cheek, just as Gabriella arrived the love mist.

"Troy, what's up?" Gabriella frowned seeing Amy beside Troy, she forced a smile, "Amy."

Amy was a dumb as the short end of a stick, not noticing Gabriella's total hate toward her, "Hey girly!" Amy quickly pulled Gabriella into a quick hug, disgusted Gabriella hugged back.

It wasn't the fact that Gabriella didn't like _her. _She didn't like Troy liking her, therefore, Gabriella didn't like Amy all over. It seemed shallow, but she was a teenager, you can't say anything.

An awkward silence fell upon the three as Gabriella silently shifted in the corner, of the triangle, "Bye Troy!" Gabriella blurted out, quickly walking away.

"Wait, Gabriella!" Amy called out, silently groaning, Gabriella turned on her heel and smiled,

"Yes, Amy?" Gabriella gritted her teeth, curling her knuckles together as they turned ghastly white, she restrained herself from slapping that stupid grin off of Amy's face.

"I was thinking, you should hang with me and Troy," Amy cheekily smiled and giggled.

"I-" Gabriella mentally slapped herself for answering Amy, now she was forced to be the third wheel with her secret love and her secret enemy, aside from the fact that her enemy loved her- ahem, Gabriella let out a sigh and half-heartedly smiled, "I guess. Pick me up, okay?"

Amy gave Gabriella a side hug and nodded her head, "Great! This is gonna rock, you, me, and Troy! Three best friends!" Amy exclaimed wrapping both arms around her two "mates"

"Rocking," Gabriella said in monotone, "Bye…"

"Bye!" Amy skipped off to lunch leaving Gabriella and Troy alone.

Finally, Troy getting a chance to throw in a few words breathed, "Gabby I need a favor!"

"What?" Gabriella smiled; this is her chance to spend time with Troy, maybe, hopefully!

"I- I like Amy, okay?" Troy admitted, it was an empty hallway so Troy wasn't afraid to blurt anything out at the second.

Gabriella smile dropped and her heart sulked, "Really?"

Not noticing Gabriella's change of heart he nodded vigorously, "I need you to pretend to be my girlfriend, make her jealous."

"I don't know Troy," she didn't not know! Of course she wouldn't pretend to be her love's girlfriend, for another girl? Hell no, she was trying to be his real girl, now he wants to use her? What the hell was wrong with her life? She was a good girl, she got good grades, she couldn't get one thing in her life? Just one, she would pray for it. High score in a game at the arcade at the mall, she didn't care. Something!

"Please Gabriella," Troy pushed his bottom lip out and fluttered his eyes, quickly, but regretfully, he peck her on the cheek, "Please?"

Gabriella, who was already under his trance couldn't bare it anymore, dreamily twisting her body around she squeaked out a cute, "Okay…"

"Alright, looks like you're officially my girlfriend, wink wink," Troy laughed, "Make it look real, by real we might have to kiss a few times, make out, couple stuff. Is that okay?"

Gabriella's heart leaped in the air and she giggled, "Yeah, sure!"

The bell rang the halls filled up with teenagers.

"Uh, see you later _girlfriend_," Troy slowly leaned in, centimeters away from Gabriella's luscious lips Chad interfered, "Hoops, come on!" Quickly dragging Troy away, Troy turned back and waved, mouthing the words, _"Thank you"_

Gabriella's back fell on a nearby locker and she sighed, "You're so welcome."

**I hope you liked it, please don't alert it without reviewing! Just a few seconds won't be much of your time right? **

**Always,**

**-your-wonder-land-**


End file.
